


The Heart Yearns For Closure

by GhostEyeliner



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Guess who, Just some sad boys, M/M, Someone dies, Yune is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeliner/pseuds/GhostEyeliner
Summary: You were supposed to outlive meBut only after we lived a long life together





	The Heart Yearns For Closure

****

Promises are something you can easily forgot about, especially if they’re about a hypothetical that you could never see happening in reality. The ones sworn to you that made your heart heavy and sick, they could one day be laughed off. Promises about life, about how and who with you’ll spend your life. Those are the ones you keep close to your heart, so close that if the foundation that the promise was based upon was shaken, your heart would be ripped into pieces that may never recover. That’s how it goes, you make so many throughout your life, some made with light laughter in the air while others made in the dead of night with the implication that death will affect you. All of these can one day be looked back with laughter. Laughter that these promises filled with such dread was even once a possibility.

Wouldn’t he love to laugh this one away too?

  
...

_It had been a difficult fight against Daein forces. Thankfully, there was no injuries that would be permanent, however many had to be rushed to healers upon the battles end. Currently the moon sat high in the sky, creating the only light source beyond the dim light of lit lanterns in tents. The air was far more chilled then it had been during the battle due to the loss of the sun, it only helped bring emphasis to the feeling of dread and unspoken fear that clung to the shoulders of each soldier and mercenary within the Crimea Liberation Army._

_Their commander, Ike was currently inside his tent along with Soren. The young mage was listening to the commanders rambles as he reapplied proper warpings to Ike’s wounds he had gotten in their last battle. Even against the insistence of many, Ike had denied getting a healer to look at his injuries, stating that they were simply weren’t worth the effort and that many others had far more disastrous and painful injuries that should be tended to with magic first. So instead, Soren tended to them. His touch was gentle, yet almost robotic. Showing that he’s done this so many times before, both during and before this war. It’s been like this since Soren first joined the company, and that was one thing that would never change. For them, it was a moment of calm, away from everyone else. Away from their respective roles. A time where they could be themselves for once, two children with a fondness for each other that extended beyond the bonds of simple friendship._

_“- Soren?” The soft concern in Ike’s voice broke Soren from his near trancelike state._

_“What is it, Ike?” He returned to wrapping up Ike’s arm, he’d gotten a decently size gash on his lower arm by a Daein soldier, thankfully it didn’t damage the tendons in Ike’s arm. But it’s still better to wrap it up then leave it expose and risk inflection._

_“You seem bothered by something,” before Soren could protest, Ike continued. “Please talk to me, Soren. You’ve been so quiet since Elinca made me a lord”_

_“We haven’t had much time to talk since then. You’re commanding the entire Liberation Army and I’ve had to strategize around an entire army whose skills I’m not familiar with. Quiet between us is something to be expected”_

_“I mean even now,” all the answer he got was Soren looking up from his arm to look him in the eye. “You’re quiet, even for you”_

_A soft sigh left the mage as he held his head down, his hair creating a curtain over his eyes. “I’m simply worried for your wellbeing”_

_“What? I’ve been alright so far, and our numbers are increasing by the day,” he moved a hand to brush Soren’s hair out of his eye. “I’ll be fine Soren”_

_“We weren’t in Daein territory before though. Here, our enemy has the advantage over us. They know the land and all the ways that land itself can be used as a weapon. We’re the outsiders here, our knowledge is unbalanced. Along with that, they also have the support of the people”_

_“But shouldn’t they know that Ashnard is the perpetrator here? That he’s the one to blame?”_

_“Patriotism runs deep within the people of Daein. They may acknowledge his failings as a morally upright being, but he has given them things the people never had before. The idea that they can raise above the status they were born with, regardless of the circumstances of their birth is something many never experienced before,” he paused before finishing. “That is only one reason for such loyalty, but it’s something that almost everyone wishes for”_

_“And those who don't wish for it?”_

_“Beorc’s born with titles and opportunities”_

_Ike couldn’t say anything to that, he knew it to be true. Every single individual who didn’t have only the blood of a beorc within their veins always had their dreams crushed and their lives often cut short by beorc’s or laguz who couldn’t come to terms with the concept that those different than them deserved to live in the same world as well. It was, disgusting to put it simply. Life was precious and it shouldn’t be ripped away for such a flimsily reason as hatred for someone based off something they can’t control._

_“Ike”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I’m speaking to you as an employee, your personal strategist,” his red eyes burned with a dim fire as he kept his gaze on Ike, his smaller hands holding onto one of the commanders. “If the need to choose between my life and yours came to be, I would gladly give my life for you”_

_“No, that’s not happening”_

_“Don’t be stupid. Your role is irreplaceable, no one can compare to you. No one else can be you, nor could they act like you. I’m easily replaceable, Begnion has many individuals who could take my place. Therefore, the army wouldn’t be affected by my loss. If you were to perish however…” Soren’s voice went soft, his eyes looking away from Ike. “The army couldn’t stand, not without you”_

_“You think I could stand without you?”_

_This shocked the young mage, stunning him into silence for a moment before he continued. “You’re strong Ike, you can make it through anything. No matter how much it hurts you”_

_“I’ve had you by my side for all those times, Soren. You’re what kept me together,” when he stayed quiet, Ike sighed softly and shaked his head. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I’m not letting you die, Soren. No matter what”_

_“But why? You’re the most important one here, you’re our commander! You’re our leader, our light”_

_“I wouldn’t be anything without you here beside me”_

_“I-“_

_“Soren please. Don’t say things like that again,” the expression he wore was so sad, like a puppy who had just been told no. Soren couldn't deny Ike when he looked like that, not that he could ever deny him regardless of expression. Even if Ike wasn't aware of it, Soren was willing to do anything that Ike asked of him, no matter his own feelings on the subject._

_“Of course,” the guilt he had over the fact he had made Ike upset with his remark ate away at his heart. “I’m sorry”_

_“There's no need to be,” he gave the softest smile he could muster, the most beautiful thing in the world in Soren’s opinion. “Just stay alive, alright?”_

_He returned the smile the best he could. “Anything for you, Ike”_

…

The battle against the last remaining members of the corrupt senate, Lekain and Hetzel along with the members of the Disciples of Order under their command had lasted for what seemed like hours, partly due to the long ranged staff users that had been supporting their comrades from safe spots until members of Yune’s army were able to seek them out and kill them as well. Everyone was worn out, their fatigue obvious no matter how much they tried to hide it.

“Alright, before we head up further. We should rest for a moment at the base of the staircase, at least until everyone has been healed up with your magic staffs and whatnot,” Yune proposed, although the goddess still spoke through Micaiah’s body. The rest of her warriors nodded and headed out of the room, all of them eagerly waiting to be healed and having the chance to rest. Though Soren stopped and looked around the room again, his gaze sharp as always.

“Ike, I’ll check through here one last time”

“You sure?” He turned away from the door to face Soren. “We should’ve cleared them all out”

“This is Ashera’s domain, we can never be too careful when dealing with our enemies. Last thing we need is be taken off guard in this current state of fatigue”

“Then I’ll check with you”

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you rest with the others?”

“I’m fine, and besides. It’s better to be with someone, wouldn’t want you to be caught off guard or anything”

At the paraphrasing of his earlier statement, Soren could only softly sigh along with his gaze softening, making him resemble a lover instead of a fighter. “Alright then, let’s check. Together”

Then they did, taking great care in checking corners that they had missed early on into their earlier battle. Ike kept noticing that Soren was gazing up at the higher levels where the members of the senate had been, yet when Ike questioned him about it, Soren had just shook his head and told him that he was over worrying, that there was nothing to be concerned over, stating that if Ike didn’t see the need to look up there, neither did he. Though he noticed that Soren’s gaze didn’t stop looking up, even after he had reassured him. In fact, Soren kept his tome partly open in his hand, his knuckles turning white from gripping the book so hard.

After a few minutes, Ike had considered their search done. “I think we’re done here, we should join up with the others for a moment before we moved ahead”

“Ahhhh, yes. Of course,” Soren’s voice trailed off, not sounding convinced. Yet he followed Ike anyways.

Right near the door towards the continuation of the seemingly never ending staircase was a part of the second level, being supported up by beams that didn’t seem sturdy enough to hold it up yet the entire level was stable. Just like the first level of the room, the edges of the second level didn’t have any guarding covering the edge of the platform, anyone could jump down from the second level right to the first one if they so wished. Sure, the person would likely not survive the fall, but it could be used as a wonderful takedown method. Getting the jump on the opponent guaranteed a death before their own, which was quite a smart tactic to use.

They always say the calm is right before the storm, and it was almost peaceful in the moment. The duo shared a comfortable silence as they were about to leave and join up with the rest of Yune’s champions. Although that calm was short lived.

All of a sudden, Soren bolted up to Ike’s side instead of staying a few paces behind him, his tome glowed lightly showing that he was indeed casting a spell. In the moment it took Ike to observe all this, everything came to a stop. Time was still.

There had been indeed a soldier hiding out, away from their sight up on the second level. The floor that Soren had probably wanted to check yet couldn’t bring himself to do without Ike agreeing that it was a good idea. Of course, the one time he thought Soren was being paranoid turned out to be the one time he should’ve encouraged the possibility. Why did it have to be that way?

The soldier had jumped down from the second floor, a lance at the ready, pointed in such a way it would impale anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in the pathway of the weapon. It was meant for Ike, that much was certain. If Soren hadn’t moved to stand in the soldiers pathway, it would’ve impaled him. But instead. It teared through the mage’s body as if it was nothing, ripping a blood curdling scream from Soren that he had tried to bite back but had failed too. The spell he had conjured up had nearly missed his target due to the sudden motion of the lance driving him down into the floor.

It took him a moment to actually react to the scene that had unfolded before his eyes. When his body actually started to cooperate with him, he immediately knelt down beside Soren, who was currently trying to hold back pained whines and cries. “Soren!” He was worried, no, more than worried. Terrified, horrified, a whole bunch of other words he couldn’t think of in this current moment, that was what he was feeling.

He smiled, the mage with blood of ice smiled at this current moment. Why now?! Why now as he was quite literally bleeding out on the stone floor? “Ike”

“Stop, don’t talk now”

“What, “stop talking and we’ll get you to a healer”? Is that what you wanted to say?” When Ike remained silent, he continued. “Don’t be stupid… Healing staffs can only work so much. A person can already be too far gone and…” he pressed a hand to the wound, wincing at the contact. The lance was still in him, pinning him to floor as blood flowed out of him. Then he held up the now blood stained hand up so he could see it. “Well I can safely say that I’m.. Passed that point”

“Don’t say that”

“And what? Allow us to entertain a lie that we both know is false?” Count on Soren to always be the realistic pessimist, even when it was his own life draining away. His realism and ability to state the truth at all times was a trait that Ike loved about him, yet right now. That trait was causing him nothing but pain, it made his heart ache cause he knew Soren was correct in his statement. It made it worse that Soren was so accepting of the fact he was about to die. His breath was shallow and strained, his complexion was deathly pale, showing that his time was close. “Listen to me, you can’t die here”

“How can you-“

“Please just listen to me!” He said it with as much force as he possibly could, he tried to push himself up on his elbows but the pain of the lance still inside him had stopped that effort, causing him to have to stop mid-sentence due to the sudden pain that ripped through him. His expression was highly distressed. But Ike doubted, no, he knew it wasn’t due to his own end being so close. But because he wanted to say something to him for one last time, no matter how hard talking was for him. “Please live… Even if all the cities burn, and the sea swallows all of Tellius,” he brought a hand up to caress Ike’s cheek, he had been mindful that it wasn’t the hand with blood on it. He took the hand in his own and gripped it as tight as he could, scared to let go of it. “You mustn’t die, not you…” With that, he gave the softest smile Ike had ever seen him have. It was weak, but by the goddess, was it beautiful. He could tell Soren was trying to fight against his eyes closing on him, but with a few more passing seconds, he lost that battle and his eyes slipped close. His breathing stopped almost immediately after that.

It was so jarring, he was gone, he was dead, yet. His hand that he held was still warm. The expression on his face was peaceful, as if he was finally having a rest free of the nightmares from the past he barely spoke of. It just didn’t seem right. The moment had been so quiet, no fanfare or anything of the sort. Nothing, he had been the only one to even see it…

Despite his best efforts, he felt tears starting to build up at the corners of his eyes. He should care about the fact he was crying, yet he couldn’t. Not now. Not after losing someone as dear to him as Soren was. He felt weak, lost without him. God, he didn’t want to even think about how he would handle everyday affairs without Soren by his side. After Ashera, he was planning to walk away from his own legend, he wanted to have a normal life again, and he wanted to ask Soren to accompany him as he was the only person he couldn’t see himself being able to leave behind. Under normal circumstances he knew that Soren would live longer then him due to being a branded, and he was thankful for that. He couldn’t imagine a world where he couldn’t spend his whole life with him. Although…. He guessed he had to think of a future without Soren now, for that was the only reality he had anymore.

He hung his head low in shame, in shame that he didn’t do something different. That he didn’t see this coming. That he couldn’t save the man he loved. He’d failed the one time where failure meant the loss of everything he cared about, and he didn’t even realize that failure had such a steep consequence until the love of his life was bleeding out onto the stone floor. Despite knowing it wouldn’t do anything, he held onto Soren’s hand like it was a lifeline while tears escaped him without mercy, his sobbing unheard to everyone else just beyond the door.

“You promised me you wouldn’t die”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because a friend said no one should make a fic inspired by Soren’s death quote in FE10 
> 
> And I took that as a challenge


End file.
